zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Talk:Zoids franchise
Ok... Someone changed all the battle story around... I don't think it adds a whole lot, as alot of it is talking about corresponding with the releases, where before we just had the story, especially in the OJR section. I'm going to remove all the references (since we dont have them anywhere else) now... any input about the battle story would be helpful.--Azimuth727 18:54, September 10, 2009 (UTC) : The old story had problems with inaccurate stuff (and very random focus on some characters above others), the one I stuck in was the one I wrote for Wikipedia to focus more on the toyline. Remove the focus on the models if you want, but please don't put the old story summary back D:. --Pointytilly 05:13, September 11, 2009 (UTC) ::I'm not completely familiar with the battle story... If this one is more accurate to the story, we should go with that one. I didn't remove the references, because I didn't know what other people thought of them... Referencing most of the information is going to be almost impossible, but the one's we have don't really hurt anything... I just like consistency--Azimuth727 18:48, September 11, 2009 (UTC) :::I'll see if I can get a bit more story in it/less model stuff later...and cut out the more fiddly refs? I originally put them in because one of the problems with the Wikipedia!Zoids articles was people going "but they've not got references!"...and like you said, they're hard to find. It doesn't help Tomy seems to nuke the content for older lines each time they start a new one D:. Pointytilly 19:01, September 11, 2009 (UTC) ok how are zbots releated to zoids in anyway? starriors(someone start that page!) and zknights ya, and maybe even gundum, but zbots? how?--Leon35 23:08, October 13, 2009 (UTC) so how r zbots releated to zoids in any way? Zoic androids? What are Zoic androids? a comic book creation? battle story, etc? Slax01 10:49, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Zoids = Zoic androids. Seems to be Tomy's explanation of the name (it's even on some boxes). Pointytilly 03:47, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Cleanup I believe this page is too long. I reckon it should be VERY concise, with all relevant info being placed on separate pages. For instance, I believe the releases section should simply be a "releases" subheading followed by a line or two saying that its about model releases, followed by a dot-point list of the releases in chronological order. also, this page is boring to look at, it could do with some spicing up, so I've added a request for images. Slax01 23:39, March 11, 2011 (UTC) I agree with Slax's point. This page is way too long. Long pages have serious problems of being intimidating (people are much more likely to edit short pages than long ones, even if they are of the same topic). I'd like all of the duplicated information to be taken out of this page. A lot of what is in this article is left over from wikipedia (where this single page essentially served to host the same content as our entire wiki) and as such it's not necessary. The more times information is repeated, the harder it is to keep it all correct. Sylvanelite 11:13, August 18, 2011 (UTC) :I've cleaned this page, by throwing information into other pre-existing pages. See Forum:Wanted for more details of pages that need cleaning. Notably, Battle Story and Model releases still need edits. Sylvanelite 12:39, August 18, 2011 (UTC)